criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The League of Darkness
'''The League of Darkness '''is the ninth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously in episode eight. 3 days later,10 am at the morning,Mayor Of Grimsborough,Joe Warren just arrived at the airport,coming back from the business trip.As he arrived at the airport,Miracle Lady,Crowman and Jones comes to him. * Joe: Hello there,Detective Jones,Miss Miracle and....who is this genltman? * Jones: Mayor Warren,we got the new that members of a terrorist group is going to kidnap you today,we will escort you to a safe place now. * Joe: (Scared)Terrorist....?Kidnap.....? * Miracle Lady: Don’t worry Mayor Warren,you are safe with us. * Crowman: We won’t let anything happen to you. Suddleny,a group of seven Black clothing masked people comes out. * Mask man Leader: Hand us the Mayor! * Crowman: Over my dead body. * Miracle Lady: We’ll take it from here,Detective Jones,go with Mayor Warren. * Crowman: My assistants will give you a hand,they are already in the airport. * Joe: Where did all the security go? * Jones: Come On Mayor Warren,we‘ll get out of here.( Leaves with Joe) The masked people runs to Crowman and Miracle Lady,both of them jumps away and dodge.Crowman punches first masked man in the face 5 times straight,knocking him out,Miracle Lady ties second masked woman with her whip,and then throw her against the wall with it.Crowman shoots his grappling hook at third masked man,graping him at his clothes on his chest,then throw him down far behind Crowman.Fouth masked man runs up at Mircale Lady with a sword,she waits for him to come close enough so she can jump on him and perform a skull crusher on him,knocking him unconscious.Crowman pulls out two crowarangs and throw at fifth masked man and sixth masked woman,fifth masked man got hit in the head and knocked out,but sixth masked woman dodges it.So Miracle Lady throws her shield at sixth masked woman and knock her out.Only the masked man leader left.The masked man leader slices Crowman with his sword,too fast for Crowman to dodge completely and ends up giving him a light cut on the stomach,a little blood comes out,Crowman quickly slide across the ground with a trip kick that attempts to knock Masked man leader down,but mask man leader jumps up to dodge the attack and attempts to impales Crowman with his sword but Crowman gets up quick and dodges it,Miracle Lady Attacks masked man leader in the front,kicks him in the stomach but he dodges as usual.Crowman changes his grappling hook to the fastest speed and shoots at masked man leader‘s leg ,finally got him and stop his movement,and Miracle Lady hits masked man leader in the head with her shield,finally knocking him out and ending the battle.The police arrived as the battle completed and take away all the masked people. * Crowman: I see that you always attacks in the front. * Miracle Lady: I have a rule for myself: Never does a sneaky attack,it is dishonorable to a Xerdan warrior.But I won’t judge your fighting style,it is just my own rule. * Crowman: I respect that. * Mircale Lady: Same,I understand some sneaky attacks is needed,I can’t just do it myself. Meanwhile at the back exit of the airport,Jones and Joe is going into the police squad car,but three masked people jumps out in front of them and stop them. * Jones: (Point his gun at the masked people) Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot! * Masked Man 1: Your gun won’t stop us,detective. * A boy’s voice: Maybe this can! That voice belongs to Dark Feather,he jumps down from Airport rooftop along with Red Sparrow,Dark Feather slams his escrimas together, creating an electric charge, and slams them on the ground, sending the charge at the masked people,eighth masked man didn‘t dodge in time and got stunned to unconscious,Red Sparrow use her battle staff to fires a sonic wave at ninth masked woman,the sonic sound gives her a strong headache and she fainted because of it.Dark Feather Combining his escrimas into a staff,runs up and hits tenth masked man in the head and Red Sparrow hits him at the stomach,giving him a finally blow and knocking him out.Dark Feather And Red Sparrow help Jones escorting Joe safety Back to City Hall. At Tariom Hotel adjacent to the airport,Louis is staying in this hotel during his calming time after he breaks up with Nicki and gets out of Rayman Mansion.He just finished taking a shower,wearing only a towel,and turns on the TV,it is showing the attempt Kidnap Of Mayor Warren incident,with Cynthia reporting,Louis sees her reporting,reacts with a gentle smile as he hearing her sweet,native voice........then the fire alarm rings loudly. * Random person at the hallway: FIRE! THERE IS A FIRE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! As the person yelling,Louis can see black smoke outside the window of his room the fire is bigger than he imagine,despite he knows how embarrassing that would be,he still doesn’t have time to get dressed,so he gets out of his room,wearing only a towel.He runs to the direction of the fire exit but the door is blocked by some Sundries. * Louis: Fine,I’ll use another one. He gets to another fire exit,just his luck,the door is jammed.As Louis thought this is the end,the wall broken,and Amazing Girl floating Outside. * Amazing Girl: Don’t worry citizen,I’m here to........( She realize that is Louis,wearing nothing but a towel,her face turns as red as paint) Hi....Mr Leroux....... * Louis: (Blushing) I.....took a shower at the wrong time....... * Amazing Girl: (Blushing,really really hard).....Anyway.....I’ll get you out of here. Amazing Girl carries Louis in princess style,with her face as red as blood and fire,her heart beating in light speed,she escorts Louis to a safe place.Then she use her super speed and save everyone from the fire in 5 minutes to vent out her stresses,then she go back to Louis. * Amazing Girl (Blushing): You know.......I could take you back your house if you need to...... * Louis: That’s really nice of you.... Amazing Girl Takes Louis Back to his apartment,go inside the living from the large window.Then she put him down. * Louis: I don’t know how can I thank you for saving my life 3 times..... * Amazing Girl: You don’t have this is what I su........ * Louis: (Kisses Amazing Girl On the cheek) * Louis: I’ll get dress now,you can stay here a bit if you want to.(Goes to his bedroom) * Amazing Girl: (Touches her cheek which Louis just kissed,Shocked and happy at the same time) * Amazing Girl: (Thinking) This is the second time.............. Amazing Girl sits on the sofa,thinking about her memories with Louis,both as Cynthia Rayman And as Amazing Girl.5 minutes has passed,Louis comes out from his bedroom,wearing his Jouralist outfit. * Louis: Would you like a drink? Coffee? * Amazing Girl: Sure...... to be continued....